When the Day Met the Night
by frolicks.with.froggies
Summary: Sometimes it takes leaving the darkness to find the light in life. Caius of the Volturi finds this out first hand when he leaves the dark gloom of his coven and meets the bright light of happiness, life, and love. Pre-Twilight
1. Chapter 1

When the Day Met the Night

When the Day Met the Night

By Frolicks.With.Froggies

AN: Not much is known about Aro, Marcus, and Caius so I am taking liberties with the characters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer and whoever else may own rights.

Summary: Caius of the Volturi has lived for eons and grown weary of it. He wishes to leave the dark underground and explore the city in the dead of night. Will he find light within all of the darkness?

* * *

Chapter 1

The Night

Caius POV

Caius leaned his head against the back of the high backed thrown and sighed. It was going to be a long while before peace of mind came to him again. Aro was once again grating on his nerves. With his constant chatter about this and that, he seemed more obnoxious than usual. Aro was once again speaking of some frivolous thing of which was of little importance. Of course most everyone in the room was staring at him with rapt attention. Caius wished that they wouldn't, it only encouraged Aro.

Marcus was sitting beside Caius on the thrones. He too looked bored, though perhaps in a much different way than Caius. While Caius was bored of his mundane existence, Marcus was simply bored of living. Loosing his mate 4 centuries ago had turned him into a sort of zombie. He was no longer the same. Marcus seemed to be in a far different world now. Marcus had begun to annoy Caius as well. He couldn't understand why Marcus didn't snap out of it? It had been centuries ago, plenty of time to begin to heal! But no, Marcus only seemed to grow worse with every passing year and Caius continued to grown more confused.

Caius himself was little better than Marcus when it came to living. He lived his life in the same dead like state. The only pleasure that Caius had now was seeing what people wanted most and being sure that they did not get it. To crush others, to see their faces fall in horror or some similar emotion, was the most exhilarating thing that he had ever seen. Caius often wondered if he was a bit sadistic.

People's desires were simple for him to figure out for Caius as he could determine them with a glace based of the color of their aura.

Red usually meant they wanted revenge.

Black meant death (most often suicide).

Yellow meant want of material possessions.

Green meant want of money or some other form of greed.

Blue was usually related to family desires.

Purple usually had to do with knowledge and a want for better understanding.

And pink equaled to satisfaction of lust or want of love.

Colors were often mixed so all Caius had to do was add the desires together and get the answer.

Marcus had a Black and Pink aura, the colors would swirl together and divide apart. Sometimes Caius would divert himself by watching them. Marcus wanted to die so he could be with his love. Caius found it to be a pathetic desire, and it made the patterns less beautiful.

Aro on the other had possessed a very strong and solid Green aura. Aro wished for power and more possessions. Caius found it a very crass and typical desire.

Caius had encountered nearly every different color and color combination hundreds of time, but he had never encountered a purely white aura. Nor did he think he ever would. Humans and Vampires are both greedy creatures and their natures will never change to the pure selflessness that one must have for such an aura. Caius did not wish to know such a person either. To Caius, pure selflessness was almost like rejecting ones own nature. Such a person would be unbearable for him to be around.

Caius leaned his head against his hand and exhaled. Had his existence truly come to this? Sitting in a stone room for years on end, having his meals brought to him, and never leaving the safety of the citadel? Was he, a 3,000 year old vampire, truly going to be kept under lock and key for the rest of eternity? He hoped not. It seemed as if his life had lost its meaning. It was a strange concept for him. Was there truly nothing left for him to live for? The only answer that came to mind was no.

Caius wanted, no needed to leave. He felt that this place would be the end of him if he continued to stay there for the rest of his meaningless existence. He needed to find meaning! That was an odd concept as well… what was meaning? Had there ever been any meaning to his life before? Yes, cane the answer, building Volturi. But that had been done at least millennia ago.

Caius found himself craving something new, some new goal to work towards… but what? Perhaps it would be for the best to just leave for a while. To see what else was out there. But truly what else could be out there?

After a three millennia of living what else was left to see?


	2. Chapter 2

When the Day Met the Night

By Frolicks.With.Froggies

AN: Not much is known about Aro, Marcus, and Caius so I am taking liberties with the characters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer and whoever else may own rights.

Summary: Caius of the Volturi has lived for eons and grown weary of it. He wishes to leave the dark underground and explore the city in the dead of night. Will he find light within all of the darkness?

* * *

Chapter 2

The Day

'_Ok Ella, take 3 steps back and breathe. You are on vacation; you will not be flip out because very scary spiders are coming slowly towards you… climbing over the edge of the tub…' _

"AHH! OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IT'S COMING STRAIGHT FOR ME! JOY! JOY! SPIDER!! GIANT ELLA EATING SPIDER COMING RIGHT AT ME!"

Joy banged into the bathroom obviously having just been awoken by her older sister's screams of terror. Joy sighed angrily when she looked at the alleged 'Giant Ella Eating Spider'.

"Ella… where is the 'Giant' spider you were screaming about? Because all I see is a very small Beatle."

Ella stopped screaming momentarily to look a bit closer at the bug in the bath tub. Whoa and behold, it only had 6 legs. Ella perked up instantly.

"Oh, you're right Joy. Sorry to wake you up." Ella walked over to the beetle and scooped it up into her hand. She then walked over to the sink and washed it down the drain.

Joy looked at her sister in exasperation.

"Ella, you were terrified of that a few seconds ago and now you just picked it up. You do realize that right? Your fear is completely irrational," Joy stated blandly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ella just shrugged, "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand tines…" She began, but she was quickly interrupted by her sister.

"Yes, I know. Spiders are unnatural and have eight frightening legs instead of six. Honestly Ella, you need to get over this. It's getting disturbing."

"I know. Joy, I know. It's just a spider phobia. So please get off of my back about it. You're scared of heights, and I'm scared of spiders. We each have our fears, so let me have mine!" Ella huffed and stomped into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and crossed her arms. She looked a bit like a petulant 2 year old, not a 24 year old woman.

Joy grimaced. Ella was about to go into one of her rants again if she didn't shut-up soon. And this early in the morning, nothing was worth an Ella rant.

"El, cool it. We're in Italy. Now isn't the time to be arguing. We are here to celebrate your last 3 months of freedom before you get sucked back into the school system. I still can't believe you want to be a teacher, of high-school students no less. Don't you remember what we were like in high school? Why on Earth would you want to go back? And you're not even staying in Mississippi! What on Earth is in Washington that we don't have in Jackson?" Joy asked her 24 year old sister irately. At 19 she had just had escaped the horror that was high school and she couldn't understand why anyone would want to go back.

"I've told you Joy, I want to start fresh. I know too many people in Jackson; I've lived there all my life. I want to go somewhere new, and somewhere small. And I'll tell you what Washington has that Jackson doesn't," Ella said, looking at her sister with a steady gaze, "rain. That's one of the reasons I want to move there. After all, the Olympic Pen…"

"Has the most inches of rain per year in the United States, Blah, Blah, Blah. Ella I know. You've told me a thousand times." Ella just grinned sheepishly.

"I'm just really excited! I love Biology, and now I get to teach it. Isn't that exciting?" Joy just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, just thrilling." Joy muttered sarcastically. Ella reached back and grabbed a pillow. She through it at her sister's face. Joy sputtered a little, surprised, and then returned fire. This of course resulted in a pillow fight between the two sisters.

Ella Woods had graduated from high school when she was 17 years old. Having been born in December in an area where the cut off date was mere days latter had left her the baby of the class. Ella had always been a child. Except when she was learning, for Ella dearly loved to learn. Ella looked at the world the way a child would. Nothing was completely bad, there was good in everyone and everything. Life was an adventure, and boys had cooties. Or… they did have cooties. Ella had only recently started to feel attraction to the opposite sex. As strange as it may be, Ella Woods had never gotten around to having a relationship. Thus her trip with her sister to Italy. Joy hadn't been able to think of better place to get her virgin sister to finally cut loose than Europe.

* * *

Caius' P.O.V

Caius had been out and about in the human world for one week. He would have found himself quite bored if it weren't for a very large distraction.

During the course of that week he had:

1. Snuck out of Volturi (just like a petulant teenager)

2. Gone to a human bank and withdrawn money (he practically owned the city so of course he could afford near anything)

3. Bought some new and inconspicuous clothes

4. Rented a very nice looking apartment (he planned to lead a human life, not living somewhere would look odd and stand out) and had furnished said apartment

and 5. had started stalking a human woman.

The former points of notice weren't such unusual things for him to be doing, but the latter was quite odd and new for Caius. He had never found humans particularly into interesting before, and was starting to feel like a pervert… that or Aro.

It had started off simply enough. It was twilight, and he had jus finished had a meal and had disposed of the corpse in the forest. As he had been walking out of the wooded area (veiled by the shade so he didn't start sparkling) he had seen her.

There was nothing particularly strange about the woman on first evaluation. She had light (almost golden) brown hair that seemed to gleam in the remaining light. She had dark brown eyes that were very large, almost too large for her face. This wasn't helped by the the thick black line under her eyes- eyeliner (He had to admit that they did look better larger though). Her skin was very tan like someone who spent a great deal of time in the sun. Her figure was slim, if not a big flat with nearly no cures.

None of this would have mattered to him at all if it weren't for her aura.

When Caius had first come across her it was a brilliant shade of violet.

She had been reading then.

Caius hadn't seen such a deep purple color as someone's aura for a long tine, not since Carlisle.

That was strange enough for Caius as he found that most humans had very weak auras that weren't really worth too much notice.

It was when her sister (as he had latter learned) walked over to her that she became a source of amusement to him. For when she looked up at her sister, her aura changed. It changed to a deep ocean blue.

This would have startled Caius enough, but her aura wasn't done yet. For the aura only stayed blue for a few moments, as if it were only acknowledging her sister's preasence.

Her sister had begun to talk, and a look of pure joy seemed to pass over the girls face. Her aura changed to a stunning gold when that look occurred.

It was beautiful.

Especially with the sun setting behind her and her hair shinning in the light.

She was wearing a brown blouse and cream colored skirt; they seemed to accent her golden glow.

At that moment the woman shone bright as the sun and that alone entranced Caius who had been left in darkness nearly all of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

When the Day Met the Night

By Frolicks.With.Froggies

AN: Not much is known about Aro, Marcus, and Caius so I am taking liberties with the characters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer and whoever else may own rights.

Summary: Caius of the Volturi has lived for eons and grown weary of it. He wishes to leave the dark underground and explore the city in the dead of night. Will he find light within all of the darkness?

* * *

Chapter 3

Stranger in the Shadows

Caius was frozen to the spot.

His head told him to move, to leave the woody area. The sun had set long ago, and he was perfectly able to walk around without his skin shinning.

He still couldn't move.

The image of the woman was imprinted in his mind.

She had looked like the sun.

She had looked like light and life personified into one being.

Caius tried to reason that she hadn't been that attractive. That if you took away the brilliant golden glow she would look rather plain.

She wasn't plain in his mind though, even discounting the color of her aura. It still fascinated him that it had changed.

He had thought such a thing impossible. Apparently it wasn't.

That could just mean that she was incredibly childish. To change ones desires to fleetingly was something that reminded him of a small child who was in wonder of everything. She wasn't special, onl extreamly childlike.

He still couldn't move.

Her aura had been purple.

One cannot seek knowledge without being mature in a manner of speaking.

What was she?

The last color was odd too.

Gold, had he ever seen an aura that was so golden?

He had seen yellow and brown, had seen them mixed in swirling patterns, but never such a brilliant gold.

How odd… Yellow meant want of happiness and brown meant they wanted to help the earth or be one with the earth (he remembered about 30 years ago nearly every aura had been brown). So Gold could mean… Want of happiness with Earth… Happiness with Life? Did she desire to be happy in life? T

hat was a… expectable desire. So few were.

It wasn't nearly as selfish as some of the other desires he had seen, nor was it so selfless that it was disgusting.

It was a desire that Caius could respect far more easily than others.

Caius stared off into the distance…. He would put the woman out of his mind. He would forget about her and her changing aura. He would forget about her. He would forget about how angelic she had looked in the sunlight. After all, she was only a human. How hard would it be to forget her?

Caius was finally able to move.

* * *

2 hours latter

He had made it two blocks before he had doubled back around.

His curiosity about the woman would not rest. He found himself returning to the wood and following her sent to a hotel.

The hotel was… a rat hole.

It looked horrible. Like it was the cheapest place someone could find in a last minute trip to Europe. It looked like a place where bugs infested every corner of the rooms. Did the woman truly stay _here_? She had looked like she had had _some_ class. Then again humans didn't seem to notice bugs being near them so much. Perhaps it was there inferior eye-sight?

He tracked her scent into the hotel and down a hallway. The scent ended at room 37. He leaned himself against the door ever so slightly. He could hear voices quite clearly through the door.

"Joooooy! I don't want to gooooooo! Clubbing is no fun. It's hot and sweaty and icky. And you have to dress up all sluttish if you want guys to dance with you or buy you drinks." The voice was musical, but the words were so childish! Was this the woman? Surly not!

This woman couldn't be the golden woman from before…

Yet the words had meaning behind them. Like words (if spoken more eloquently) a lady would say. Did she have a since of morals?

"Ella, I have told you. We are in Italy. On VACATION. We are going to go clubbing, you are going to flirt with guys, and we are going to have a good time. You are going to look hot and we are going to get rid of that pesky virginity of yours."

Caius cringed. The voice was like Talc.

Hard, but so easily rubbed on and grainy. Like it would fall apart if given enough pressure. And the words were so crass.

Surely this woman was not… but then who was. Who would he rather the golden woman to be?

The childish one was far more expectable. At least she had not been so crude.

"Joy, I have told you too." The musical voice was sharper now, like a high note from a flute. Fluttering and light, yet powerful within it's softness. It was pleasant somehow. "I am not giving up my virginity to some strange Italian man."

"I thought you said you wanted to have sex?" Caius rolled his eyes slightly. Was that all humans talked about?

"I do. But it needs to mean something! That is why I am not going clubbing. Chances are, I'll get drunk and end up in bed with some creepy Italian named Michael Corleone." Caius grinned slightly.

As the underground had little on amusement, many of the vampires enjoyed watching movies for endless hours. He himself include, though he had always made sure not to look interested at the time. He had caught the Godfather reference.

"Who? Oh, never mind. You're going to insist on being stubborn aren't' you? Fine! Stay here and be boring! I'm going to go out, meet lots of cute guys, get mind blowing drunk, and have fantastic sex. You on the other hand, will stay here and read."

"Congratulations, my sister is a slut." Caius snorted inside. The sarcasm reminded him of Marcus before his mate had died.

"Thanks. Now how do I look?" Was that truly how woman addressed each other these days? How odd…

"_Bonita,_ as usually" He heard 'Joy' giggle. Women were so easily affected by flattery. They had such simplistic minds.

"_Gracias _sister dear. Now, I am off! Italy beware, Joy Woods is on the streets!"

Caius heard footsteps coming closer to the door. Not wanting to be caught eaves dropping, he quickly glided to the door across the hall (He hadn't heard any voices from within), turned the locked door handle until it opened, and ducked inside. He closed the door, thankfully the doors we far from thick and he could still here Joy's and Ella's conversation. The door to the women's' room opened.

"_Adios!_" Joy's voice called. Ella bayed her sister goodbye. The door closed.

Caius cracked the door slightly and looked out. The woman who walked out was not the golden one from before. Her aura was a mixture of blue and pink. She wanted family and love. A very typical desire for today's women.

That meant that the golden one had been Ella. From what he had gathered from the conversation he knew knew that she was an innocent, childlike virgin. She loved books and didn't like to go 'clubbing'. She was rather plain looking compared to her sister, but had the lovelier voice. She seemed to be like a spring day.

Caius wondered if he was Hades coming to take Persephone away. How had a human had captured his attention so easily, he wondered. She was a mortal, and he had not spoken a word to her. Yet Caius could tell that the beginning of an obsession had begun. Ella Woods would stay in his thoughts for a while yet.

* * *

1 Week Latter

Caius had been right in his assumption. The weather had been cloudy for 3 days out of the week, and every night along with those days, he had followed Ella Woods diligently. She was an innocent. Everything about her screamed child. Yet… somehow she was entrancing to him. It was like her eyes, he deep brown eyes, had given him some new meaning.

Caius had learned the moods of Ella woods quite well. She rarely got annoyed at others unless they made a direct comment that offended her. Her sister and she often matched wits. Ella had a tendency to make obscure comments that baffled her sister. Ella would also through child like tantrums. When she didn't want to do something she would whine about it until she got her way. Joy seemed to be resistant to her sister's tactics most of the time, though Caius had seen her give in on several occasions. It was quite funny to watch.

Ella's aura only turned three colors. Purple, blue, and of course that beautiful gold. Her aura only turned blue when Joy was present. It seemed that her sister had an effect of Ella. They seemed to have a very strong attachment to each other. The aura turned purple far more often than the blue. Whenever Ella talked of Biology or was reading the deep violet returned. Sometimes it turned a lighter shade of purple when she was in discussion or argument with her sister. More often than not the aura was gold. It seemed that that was her 'natural' aura color. The gold indicated that Ella loved life. Caius had found no reason to contradict that assumption. Ella did seem to love life to its fullest. She would dance around his city, a lively and vibrant blot on the otherwise gloomy streets.

Caius had also noticed that his obsession had grown. Instead of whining as his knowledge of the girl increased, it only seemed to strengthen it. Caius doubted that he would be able to go too much longer without talking to Ella. It was disturbing to Caius. The entire situation. He was obsessing over a mortal. He had never obsessed over anything before. Yet… this mortal woman seemed to inspire such feeling from him. What was she?

* * *

Ella P.O.V

Ella had been in Volturi for 2 weeks when she started to feel odd. It was the middle of May, and it had been at sunset. She had been reading at the time. She had felt watched as she read. When she had looked up and looked in the direction of a woody area that had been near by she hadn't seen anyone. She had returned to her reading, and the feeling had remained. Ella pretended that nothing was wrong and continued reading until Joy had come over to try and convince her to go clubbing. Ella had of course refused. Clubbing had never been her forte.

The feeling of being watched hadn't ended over the week that had followed. In fact Ella felt like she was being downright stalked. She just had no idea who whoever watching her was. It was so odd… yet rather welcomed. The feeling that she got from being watched wasn't a dreading feeling. It was more like a feeling of safety. Like she had a guardian angel watching over her. Little did Ella know, it was more like a guardian demon that was watching over her?

* * *

The Volturi

Aro had noticed Caius leave the moment that he had left. Though he had not paused one millisecond in his speech he knew that one of his brothers had left the underground. He hadn't thought of it overly much. Caius probably just needed air. But after Caius hadn't returned for 2 weeks, Aro had begun to wonder how much air Caius needed? What if something bad had happened to him? What if some strange vampire rapist was out there right now searching for Caius! What if they caught Caius unaware (because he was breathing so much that he couldn't think of anything else) and did unspeakable things to him!

"Jane! Oh, Dear Jane. You must go out into the city and find Caius!" Aro said franticly, "I am sure that while he has been out getting air some strange and horrible thing has befallen him! You must hurry and find him before it is too late!" Aro didn't notice the strange look that Jane gave him. After all, Caius was one of the most powerful vampires out there. If he couldn't handle someone what made Aro think that Jane could? Jane just shrugged.

"Right away master" Jane turned and left the stone room. Off to search for Caius, unaware of the trouble she would soon cause the entire vampire community.


	4. Chapter 4

When the Day Met the Night

When the Day Met the Night

By Frolicks.With.Froggies

AN: Not much is known about Aro, Marcus, and Caius so I am taking liberties with the characters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer and whoever else may own rights.

Summary: Caius of the Volturi has lived for eons and grown weary of it. He wishes to leave the dark underground and explore the city in the dead of night. Will he find light within all of the darkness?

* * *

Chapter 4

When the Day Met the Night

Ella's POV

It was very quite that morning.

The cloud coverage let very little light through, and it looked like it was going to rain.

Ella hopped so, the rain always made her feel more peaceful.

It was one of the mornings that was very still, like the whole world was just waiting for something amazing to happen. Ella felt the static energy in the air, it gave her goose flesh.

She was walking to a bakery that was near by to get a couple pastries and coffee for Joy and herself. The sisters had discovered the café a week into their stay.

The coffee had been strong and the pastries sweet and fresh. They had been hooked.

Every morning Joy and Ella took terns getting food from the café as the hotel (if you could even call it that) didn't serve any form of breakfast (or lunch and dinner).

Ella was just passing down a thin ally like street when she froze.

Over the last week Ella had grown used to the feeling of being watched, but this was much different.

The other feeling left her with a sense of safety; this left her with a feeling of dread.

Ella looked around. No one was in sight. Ella refused to let the notion drop.

Someone was watching her.

Ella started walking faster again, at a much faster clip.

The feeling got worse.

Just she left the thin street onto a wider road a hand covered her mouth and pulled her back.

She was swiftly pressed against a wall facing her attacker.

It was a woman.

She was very tiny with lank, pale brown hair that was trimmed short. She looked very slim with an androgynous figure. Her face was far to pretty to be a boy. Her lips were very full and her eyes were very dark. She would have been very beautiful if it weren't for some strange presence she gave off. The woman felt off, like a predator or a snake, ready to strike at their prey.

"Come out Caius. I have your new little human pet. If you want her to live then I suggest you come out." The woman's voice was child-like and mocking.

For some reason it scared Ella.

Whoever Caius was, he didn't come.

Nothing happened.

"Come Caius," the woman continued, "I can smell you all over her. Aro had been very worried you know. He's come up with one of those ridiculous theories about why you're gone."

She looked around carefully, nothing happened, no one came. She looked at Ella strangely.

Like an experiment that hadn't supported her hypothesis.

"Who are you?" Ella spoke quietly, her voice unsteady. The woman's look hardened and pain suddenly shot through Ella like an arrow.

"No one of importance," she said in her strange child-like voice.

She let go of Ella's arms and allowed her to drop to the ground.

Ella screamed out in pain. She twisted on the floor, and the voices that were speaking in her head would not stop there pursuit.

It was like every bad thing she had ever done, every thing that she felt guilty about, was being shouted in her head. The guilt that filled her caused her pain. It was the oddest and most painful experience that she had ever had.

"Oh God help me!" Ella hissed.

The woman laughed a sour laugh, it was cruel and childish at the same time.

Ella's vision began to fade, the edges of her eyes turning black.

"Whoever you are, please help me," she whispered. She closed her eyes and knew no more.

* * *

Caius' POV

He watched Ella slowly loose conscious.

He clenched his fist, but still did not move.

This was not something he wanted Jane to report back to his brothers.

Caius was ashamed of the fact that he was stalking a mortal woman.

He had heard her plea for God indifferently, but when he heard her whisper for _him_, now that had been completely different.

She had known that he was there. She had noticed him watching her. And she had asked for his help. If Caius still had a beating heart, it would have stopped.

When she stopped screaming and lost consciousness, he moved foreword. "Jane? What are you doing?" He tried to sound indifferent.

Jane looked up from Ella, her face triumphant. "Oh Master, I've found you at last!" she said like a child who had just won a game of hide and seek.

Caius raised a slender eyebrow, "Yes, you did. Now what exactly does that have to do with the human?"

Jane laughed a melodic laugh, "Your scent is all over her. Why are you following a pathetic human Master?"

That was a good question, Caius mused. Why was he so protective, so obsessed, with one human woman? "She is a distraction." He told Jane simply.

This seemed to confuse Jane. "I can see why."

Caius cocked his head slightly, "How?"

Jane rarely found interest in anything but causing pain.

"When I caused her pain, it was different than normal. Usually people just think of some painful experience that they were in. For most of us it is when we were changed. We remember the pain."

Caius waved his hand impatiently, "I already know this dear one, what is different?"

"She didn't think of what others have done to her or a physical experience. She thought of things that she felt guilty for. When she does things that she thinks is wrong, it causes her pain. It's very…odd. I've only encountered a few people who feel pain that way."

Caius felt even more intrigued by the woman. How very odd that she be a novelty for others, not just him. Jane seemed to notice her master's since of reviver, "Is she different for you as well Master?"  
Caius nodded stiffly, "Her aura changes. It's an odd color too."

Jane looked down at the human woman who was lying peacefully at her feet. "You're going to turn her?" she asked.

Caius' head snapped up and he looked at Jane with a shocked expression, "Why would I change her?" Caius realized that emotion had slipped through his mask.

"Why would you be following her if it wasn't to change her?" Jane looked at her Master confused.

Caiua remaind silent.

* * *

Ella's POV

Everything was fuzzy and heavy.

It was like heavy blocks of lead were pressed against her eyes. Pulling everything down.

She was laying on something soft, but she didn't exactly recall lying down in the first place.

In fact… that last thing she remembered was going to get breakfast… and then she been in pain, a lot of pain.

Where was she now?

Ella forced her heavy eyes open.

She was in a very dark room. At first it was too dark for her to see anything. As her eye's adjusted she grew more aware of her surroundings. She was in a bedroom, but not her room from the hotel. It was far larger for one, and much furnished much grander for another. The bed she was lying on was very soft, and very large. Looking around, Ella repressed a very large urge to scream.

Where was she?

She quickly tried to stand up and promptly fell off of the bed. Ella tried to stand again, and (One she had regained her bearings) rushed to the door that she had spied that was near the bed.

Flinging it open she found… a bathroom.

How very anticlimactic.

Ella walked into the bathroom with a curious eye.

It was spacious, but… it was very dusty, like it hadn't been used in a very long time. In fact the once white shower/bath now had a brown floor.

Wherever she was, it was not a very lived in area.

As she began walking towards another door (where she suspected a closet to be) she heard another door open from the bedroom.

Ella glanced around for something heavy to use, just incase. She silently cursed when she saw nothing.

"You can come out. I'm not going to hurt you," came a masculine voice.

It was strangely hypnotic. For some reason, the voice was comforting to her.

Ella froze like a dear in the headlights, and then slowly moved towards the bathroom door. With anouther slight pause, she moved into the bedroom.

She glanced around the room, and almost instantly found the man who had spoken.

The man before her was beautiful.

Terrifying, Haunting, and so many other horrible adjectives at the same time, but still very beautiful.

He was very pale, ghost like almost. His skin looked chalky and thin. He was very tall, at least 6 feet. He had long hair that appeared to be pulled back; it was the same color as his face. His eyes were black, and for some reason his eyes reminded her of something… or someone.

He was dressed simply, in black slacks and a dark blue loose fitting shirt. His features were perfect and angular, but in a extreme way that would have been unattractive on anyone else. Despite all, he was still hauntingly beautiful. Ella blinked several times, and then looked away.

She had been staring.

Ella opened and closed her mouth several times before something more than garbled sounds came out, "Who are you? Where am I?"

His lips turned upwards ever so slightly, as if he was amused. "In my home. I saw you collapse in a street. You appeared to be having a seizure of some kind. My niece and I found you and I carried you here."

"Oh…" Ella was shocked. She had had a seizure? Well that would explain that pain. "Thanks, I guess."

The man nodded.

They stood there awkwardly for several long moments.

Ella had no idea what to say to this alien man who had saved her. Was she supposed to leave now? And he looked so indifferant like nothing in the world could bother him.

"Uncle Caius is everything alright? You've been in there for a while. Is the lady ok?" In came a beautiful girl. She looked to be about 13 or 14. She was very short with short brown hair. For a moment Ella felt nervous around her, but the feeling passed.

"Oh, excuse me," said the man, "I'm Caius Volturi, and this is my niece Jane."

"It's very nice to meet both of you. My name is Ella Woods," Ella said smiling slightly. "Thank-you so much for helping me."

Caius just nodded passively.

Jane on the other hand smiled brilliantly. "It's our pleasure. If you want we have food. You must be hungry; you were out for nearly 5 hours."

"5 hours! Oh, I'm so sorry Jane I can't stay. My sister must be very worried about me." Jane looked ever so slightly crest fallen, but merely nodded.

"Yes, we understand," Caius said, "The front door is this way."

Caius led the way out to the front door. He opened it and Ella walked through.

"Jane, I'll be back in a moment." He didn't say it very loud, but somehow heard.

"Okay Uncle Caius, It was nice meeting you Miss. Woods."

"You too Jane," Ella said.

Caius closed the door and led the way to an elevator.

The doors quickly opened.

As Caius and Ella stood in the elevator Ella felt that she needed to say something.

"Thank-you again for helping me," she really didn't know what else to say to the strange man.

"It was really no trouble at all," he said. His face twisted into a strange expression, was it supposed to be smile?

Yes it was, it too was strangely entrancing.

"If there is anything I can do to repay you…" Ella let her sentiment hang.

It was the polite thing to say, and people rarely took you up on such offers.

But he did.

"In fact Miss Woods, there is." Ella looked Caius shocked. Was there really something she could do for this handsome and obviously rich man?

"And that is?"

"Please accompany me for dinner."

He was asking her out? On a date?

"You mean like a date?" Ella couldn't believe he would actually want to go on a date with her.

"But of course. You seem to be a very interesting person. I would relish the chance to get to know you."

"Oh… um…. Sure." The elevator opened up onto the lobby.

"Good," he said. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7." It was all Ella could do, but to nod dumbly. She vaguly wondered why he didn't ask her where she was staying.

The elevator doors opened and Ella walked out of the lift silently. "I will see you tomorrow evening. I hope you find your way home easily enough. Do you need money for a taxi?"

"No, but thank-you again. I will see you tomorrow. Have a nice day."

The elevator doors closed, and Caius was gone.

Even after everything that had happened to her that day the only thing that resonated in Ella's mind was 'Oh my God, I've got a date'.


	5. Chapter 5

When the Day Met the Night

By Frolicks.With.Froggies

AN: Not much is known about Aro, Marcus, and Caius so I am taking liberties with the characters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer and whoever else may own rights.

Summary: Caius of the Volturi has lived for eons and grown weary of it. He wishes to leave the dark underground and explore the city in the dead of night. Will he find light within all of the darkness?

* * *

Chapter 5

Golden

Caius POV

Caius walked back into the apartment silently.

He was instantly met with the weary eyes of Jane.

She glared at him, "I can't believe you just made me pretend to be a human teenager!"

Caius' lips turned upward into a terrifying imitation of a smile, "That's what you get for attacking humans."

Convincing Jane to not kill Ella had not been an easy task.

Caius had originally planned to leave Ella in the ally, but for some reason he couldn't.

His conscious (when had he gotten such a thing?) wouldn't allow it.

He had picked up the limp human and brought her to the only place that he would think of, his apartment.

Jane had followed looking at her master amusedly the entire way.

When they had reached the building (garnering strange looks wherever they went) Caius had told Jane to return to Aro.

Jane had merely smiled her special smile and said that it would look far less suspicious for Ella to wake up with a woman there instead of just a terrifying man.

Caius found it hard to argue with such logic.

When they had entered his apartment Jane had wrinkled her nose uncharacteristically. "Don't you ever clean?" she had asked. Caius realized that the house was very dusty and sighed. He hadn't even been here for a week. He had been too busy stalking…following Ella. Jane had continued, "Master if you plan to have humans around you might want to make it look like you actually live here."

Caius had muttered a few curses under her breath, but then had told Jane to start cleaning the front rooms. Jane had scowled, but complied. Caius had carried Ella into the bedroom. The bed had been dusty. He had had to lay her on the floor (only for a second mind you) to air out the sheets. He had done it at vampiric speed so she had only been on the ground for a moment. He had then placed her on the bed and left the room. For some reason he didn't want Jane noting anymore attachment to the human than necessary.

Jane had finished with the cleaning when had returned to the front room. She had been sitting on the couch and had looked rather like a petulant child. "Why didn't we just eat the human?" she asked.

"She's… odd. You noticed it was well." His reply seemed to placate Jane, but only to a small extent. She still fidgeted ever so slightly.

"Why were you looking for me Jane? Does Aro need me?" Jane had snorted at his question.

"No, does he ever need any of us. He was worried that you had been attacked or something similar." Caius had rolled his eyes.

The next couple of house had gone by quickly.

Jane was always interesting conversation. They shared a since of camaraderie (Perhaps it was there hobby of making other's suffer).

It was when Ella's heartbeat had sped up in the other room that both vampires knew that there human was awake.

Jane's eyes had lit up and Caius had to force himself to keep breathing at his usual pace.

Caius made to get up but Jane had shaken her head. "Let her come out on her own. She's probably scared."

Caius hadn't been able to stop himself from wondering since when Jane had cared about such things.

They had heard the bed sheets rustling and a large thump as Ella fell out of the bed.

Jane had sniggered quietly.

Ella's heartbeat had been going at a fantastic rate, but instead of approaching the door that lead to the main sitting room, he heard her going towards the bathroom.

He had heard the bathroom door swing open and nearly smacked himself; they had forgotten to clean the bathroom.

Ella's heartbeat slowed and he had heard her snort in an amused tone.

She hadn't been expecting the bathroom.

It was when he heard her move toward the closet that he had got worried.

There was a body in there.

He had stood quickly and rushed toward the room to stop her from getting into the closet.

He had opened the bedroom door and called as calmly as he could, "You can come out. I'm not going to hurt you."

She hadn't moved.

Her heartbeat picked up though.

He had opened his mouth to say something else when he heard her move toward him.

She had moved painfully slow towards him.

When had she come out of the bathroom he had nearly stopped breathing.

Even in her fear she had had the most enticing aura he had ever seen.

He had seen her stare at him with the strange look that nearly all humans gave vampires when they first see them.

He had wondered if she thought him beautiful or terrifying.

She had spoken first. That had surprised him.

Usually humans were too scared to speak. "Who are you? Where am I?" she had asked.

Very sensible questions.

He had replied as casually as he could, "In my home. I saw you collapse in a street. You appeared to be having a seizure of some kind. My niece and I found you and I carried you here."

He had nearly smirked at the small gasp that came from the other room. Jane had begun muttering a string of profanities under her breath.

"Oh…" had been Ella's only reply. She looked surprised.

Most likely she had never had a seizure in her life and was finding his story very hard to believe.

"Thanks… I guess." She had added after a few moments.

Caius could only nod, unsure of what else to say.

Her aura had begun to hypnotize him, it was dancing so charmingly.

Jane had broken him out of his trance. "Oh really Master you are going to make her more frightened than not".

Jane had entered the room every bit the brilliant teenager.

After Jane had entered everything had appeared to go smoothly.

Ella appeared to accept the seizure excuse easily enough.

Caius could tell that Jane wasn't completely acting when it came to talking to Ella.

Even after a few sentences Ella had enchanted Jane (a task only he and Aro had accomplished).

Ella had insisted on leaving, claiming that her sister would be worried.

Caius had lead her down to the lobby. But he hadn't been able to bare the idea of going back into the shadows of Ella's life after being so close to her light. He had asked her to dinner. Caius still couldn't believe that he had done that. But somehow he had, and now he had a date with a human.

What would Aro say?

* * *

Ella's POV

Ella walked back to the hotel in a daze.

She had only been about fifteen minutes from her hotel and was not about to waste good money on a cab.

Ella was confused.

She was so confused that she wasn't even sure where to start in the process of understanding her confusion.

She figured the best place to start would be the seizure.

Ella had never had a seizure before, and her family didn't have a history of epilepsy.

It's didn't make since for her to suddenly have one.

But really all she could remember from her collapse was a great deal of pain and a childlike voice.

Most likely that had been Jane telling Caius what there was someone collapsing in the ally.

Ella didn't believe the story. It was utterly false.

She had been pre-med for two years of collage and she knew that she had very slim chances of a seizure.

That had to mean… oh what did it mean?

The second bit of confusion that clouded her head was Caius himself.

A beautiful (Albino?) had asked her on a date and allegedly saved her life.

Totally suspicious.

The man was odd, he was so cold looking. And his smile was absolutely terrifying.

But there was something comforting about him, like she would be safe as long as she was in his presence.

Ella wasn't sure what to think about Caius.

She figured that she would just ask him about the situation over dinner.

After all they had a date, and he owed her a better explination.


	6. Chapter 6

When the Day Met the Night

When the Day Met the Night

By Frolicks.With.Froggies

AN: Not much is known about Aro, Marcus, and Caius so I am taking liberties with the characters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer and whoever else may own rights.

Summary: Caius of the Volturi has lived for eons and grown weary of it. He wishes to leave the dark underground and explore the city in the dead of night. Will he find light within all of the darkness?

* * *

Chapter 6

Interrogations

Ella was very right about Joy being frantic with worry.

Joy was very near hysterical when she got back to the hotel. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS? IT'S BEEN SIX HOURS ELLA! I CALLED THE POLICE! OH THANK GOD YOUR SAFE!!" At this point Joy broke down into tears and hugged Ella like there was no tomorrow.

Ella who had an equally stressful day hugged Joy back.

"Well if it makes you feel any better," Ella said, "I've got a date tomorrow night with a guy who saved me."

Joy let go of her sister as if she'd been burned.

"You got a date?" Joy looked a little **too** surprised.

"Is that such an odd concept?" Ella asked her sister, a little annoyed.

"Coming from you, yeah," replied Joy.

Ella scowled. "Wait, no we're getting off topic. What happened Ella? Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

Ella smiled sheepishly. "I figured. Apparently I had a seizure in an alleyway and was found by a man named Caius Volturi and his niece Jane. They took me up to their apartment and waited for me to come to. Once I was conscious they offered me food, and then Caius asked me on a date. I left, came here, got interrogated by you, and then started giving you this explanation which consists of…"

"OK, I get it! Why do you always do that?" Joy glared at her sister. Ella only smiled.

"It's my goal in life to be the next William Harrison," Ella deadpanned. Joy rolled her eyes.

"Ella… are you ok?" Joy asked uncertainly. "I mean, you just had a seizure. Should we take you to the hospital?"

Ella hesitated for a moment.

It would be a bad idea to let Joy know that she didn't think that she had had a seizure.

Really though, Ella hated hospitals almost as much as spiders. "No," she said, "I don't think that's necessary. I'll go get checked out when we go home."

Joy still looked concerned, "That's two months away. Are you sure you'll be ok until then?"

"I'll be fine. If I have another one I'll go." Ella breathed a sigh of relief as her sister nodded her consent and their conversation turned to different things.

It wasn't until an hour latter that Joy remembered to call the police and let them know that her sister was alright.

* * *

The Next Night

It was nearly 7 o'clock and it was Joy, not Ella who was nearly going insane.

"Do you have anything else to wear?" Joy asked Ella for what felt like the hundredth time in the last 6 minuets.

"I don't see anything wrong with this dress," Ella had said bluntly.

She was wearing a cream summer dress that had a brown sash around the waist. It was cute so that it barely showed any of Ella's cleavage. Joy had also mentioned that it was two long and had wanted to at least hem it. Ella liked the way it fell across her knees and had refused her sisters offer.

Her hair was up in a messy bun and her make-up done as tastefully as Joy would allow. Her eye-liner as thick as always, Ella liked the way it made her eye's look. Her brown strappy shoes were on her manicured feet. Her golden diamond earings were in her ears, and the matching gold chain and bracelet were encircling her neck and wrist.

Ella thought that she looked fine; Joy thought Ella looked like a nun.

"You're not going to get laid if you wear that. That, Ella, is an 'I'm going out with my sister/brother' dress. You need to wear a 'Come and get it' dress."

"Maybe I don't want him to 'come and get it' just yet. I might want to actually get to know a guy before I sleep with him." Ella thought her logic made perfect since.0

Joy thought Ella was crazy.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear one of my dresses?" Joy asked Ella hopefully.

Ella only shook her head.

Joy sighed. She tilted her head downwards as if saddened by her sister's chastity.

There was a knock at the door.

Both women froze.

"Coming," Ella shouted at the door.

She turned back to Joy, "I'll be back around 11, don't wait up."

Ella grabbed her bag (a pretty little white purse) and quickly slid out of the room.

She bumped head first in Caius' chest.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "My sister wanted to... oh never mind."

"It's quite alright," Caius replied silkily. "And might I say you look lovely. Those colors suit you."

Ella blushed. Men rarely complimented her.

"Did you find the place ok?" she asked, still slightly flustered.

Caius looked down at her slightly amused. "Yes, it was quite easy to find."

Ella almost grinned triumphantly, "Good, because I didn't tell you where I lived. Now where are we going for dinner?"

Caius had a rather taken aback look on his face, but it flitted away quickly.

"I've made reservations..."

Conversation continued amiably as they walked to the quaint cafe that Caius had made reservations at.

When they arrived at the café they were promptly escorted to a table in the back, well away from other customers.

Ella thought this was odd, but it also confirmed her suspicion that Caius was wealthy.

They were served a white wine that appeared to be of a very good vintage (as well as two glasses of water), and left to themselves.

"Umm..." Ella began, "Have you eaten here before? What would you recommend?"

Caius smirked ever so slightly (it was much more attractive then his smile), "No I can't say that I've ever eaten here. I have heard that nearly everything is wonderful."

Ella nodded.

They fell into silence.

A veryawkward

She noticed that Caius didn't touch his wine.

Glancing down at the menu (which was all in a different language) Ella simply decided to go with a salad. It was probably the safest thing to eat in a place where she wouldn't have any idea what she was ordering.

The waiter came, and both of them ordered. They were left in silence once more.

"So... tell me about your self," Ella said (finding the silence unbearable).

Caius looked surprised (He had been staring at her aura again), but quickly replied. "I am the middle child on three boys. My brothers, Aro and Marcus, an I run the city. We own most of the land and lease it and sell it to others. We also own a great deal of businesses in the area."

He stopped there, that would be enough to placate her.

She would probably think herself lucky to be on a date with a rich man.

"That's nice," Ella said, "But the only thing that told me about you was that you have two siblings. Though I'm sure your work is very interesting, that's who you are and that's not who I'm on a date with. How about this, where were you born and how old are you?"

Caius was suprised. She didn't care is he was rich. That meant he would have to charm her if he wanted to spend time with her. But them, he wouldn't have found her atractive or interesting if she had been so greedy.

"I should have know you would say something like that," Caius said, clearly amused. "I am 28 years old, and I was born in Rome."

Ella wondered why he 'should have known' that.

"Who's daughter is Jane?" Ella asked, remembering the only member of Caius' family that she had met.

Caius was uneasy talking about his family. He was unsure of how to make this realistic sounding and somewhat truthful.

"Aro adopted her 2 years ago. He had been aware of her since she was six though. Jane also has a brother, Alec. They are very close."

"That's good! We're they in the foster system for long? You said that Aro knew of them when they were young?"

"No, not very long. Barely a week in fact. Aro was... friends with their parents and as soon as they died he tried to adopt Jane and Alec. Admittedly Jane is the closest to Aro. Alec is rather close to my other brother, Marcus."

"So you and your family are close? That's nice."

"Is your family not close? You said you were here with you sister, correct?" Caius looked... concerned?

"We're fairly close. My sister and I have always been friends, she sort of likes to take care of me even though I'm older. It's rather funny. But I guess I need it in a way. She says I act like a little kid all the time."

Caius couldn't help but agree with Joy's actions. Ella was so childlike that she did need someone to watch after her.

"What about your parents?" Caius asked.

"They're ok. I mean, they're parents. We don't fight that much, but we don't really talk. Joy, my sister, is the one who always fights with dad. It can be really funny! What about your parents, you haven't mentioned them."

"They're... dead. It happened a long time ago, I can't really remember them."

"Oh! How horrible, to loose your parents so young. I don't know what I would do without my parents. How did you deal with it? OH, that sounded rude. Let's just stick with me giving my condolences." Ella was blushing again.

Caius wished that she hadn't brought up parents. Now she thought she had offened him.

"It happened so long ago," Caius said, "I can't really remember it. Don't be sorry."

The ice broken, the continued on to talk animatedly for the remainder of the evening.

Ella stayed away from all talk about the seizure.

She didn't want him to know of her suspicions just yet.

All and all it was a good date.

So good in fact, Caius asked Ella if she was free the next night.

He also asked if she knew how to dance.


End file.
